Battle of Tor Dranil
The Battle of Tor Dranil was an event during XI, 176 (VII, 40), in which the High Elves attempted to retake the city of Tor Dranil from the Dark Elves. Overview Sailing under the pall of sorcerous night, the Dark Elves invaded the Shadowlands, capturing the Salvation Isles and the Sundered Strand. Riven by division within the Phoenix King's court, the High Elves were slow to respond at first. Only when Finubar turned matters over to his closest advisor was an army despatched, with command shared equally between the princes Eldyr and Tyrion. So it was that the High Elves came to the Sundered Strand to find it fortified against them. The subsequent Battle of Tor Dranil seemed a certain and crushing defeat for the High Elves, rescued from disaster only when Eldyr and his overmatched bodyguard stubbornly held the line when almost all others had fled. Eldyr fell that day, his chariot broken to matchwood, his body sliced almost apart by the cruel draichs of Har Ganeth's Executioners. Tyrion -- even then fighting for his life against a triad of Khainite Assassins -- saw him fall and flew into a rage. Letting out a mournful battle cry, Tyrion cast down his assailants and spurred his steed Malhandir to the site where Eldyr had fallen. Left and right he hacked until Sunfang was bloody to the hilt, driving Executioners from the fallen prince. As Tyrion forged on, a new resolves filled army, a hope of victory born from the darkest of hours. Onwards came the hunters of Chrace, arrows spent but swords ready. Onwards came the Swordmasters of Hoeth, blades a blur in the wan sunlight as they severed limbs and cut crossbow bolts from the air. The ground thundered a galloping hooves as the lances of Silver Helms splintered shields to find their marks behind. In a matter of moments, the tide of the battle had turned, yet one great deed remained before the fighting was done. Kolhir Bleakheart, counted amongst the deadliest of all Naggaroth's Assassins, had waited patiently as the battle unfolded. As Tyrion drew near, Bleakheart cast off his cloak and lunged forward, poisoned blades aimed for the prince's heart. So sudden and silent was Bleakheart's approach that Tyrion did not notice his peril until the moment before the daggers struck. Yet in that moment, a single bowstring sang, the beauty and power of the note a clarion above the din of battle. As Bleakheart's lifeless form flew back into the Dark Elf ranks, Tyrion traced the arrow's path, seeking to catch a glimpse of his savior. There, on the cliffs above, a glimmer of silver visible beneath a grey hood. Then, the archer turned and was gone, leaving Tyrion to claim a great victory and mourn his fallen friend. From the Dark Elves Perspective Following a string of great victories in the Season of Despair, Tullaris Dreadbringer led a force to the shores of Nagarythe. He sought to reclaim the Chalice of Khaine, lost thousands of years ago during Tethlis' destruction of Anlec. For Tullaris, this was a holy mission and could be accomplished only with Khaine's blessing. Dark Riders and Executioners roamed the hills, taking prisoners to sacrifice to the Lord of Murder. Rite by bloody rite, Khaine led Tullaris' army on a path of slaughter westward through the Nagarythe lowlands. Finally, Tullaris stood atop the Sundered Strand, but there Khaine's visions ceased. After a further two weeks of fruitless searching, Tullaris' gorge was rising. Shadow Warriors had raided nightly, killing his warriors in two and threes, and still the chalice would not be found. Now, even Tullaris' dread reputation could not contain his soldier's discontent -- twice in one evening he stilled dissent by decapitating those who questioned him. Finally on the fifteenth night, the Dark Elves found their prize. Alas, that same eve, the Sundered Strand came under attack once more, not from Shadow Warriors this time, but from a glittering army under the command of Prince Tyrion and Eldyr. Chariots crashed into ranks of Witch Elves, but the adepts of Khaine cared not. Driven mad by the sight of their own blood, they hacked and clawed at the charioteers even as they died. Tullaris' Executioners counter-charged, their every draich-blow drawing fresh blood. Seeing the slaughter, Prince Eldyr of Tiranoc spurred his own chariot into the fray his spear levelled on Tullaris' black heart. Ducking low under the spear, Tullaris cut upward with the First Draich, slicing effortlessly through the chariot's carriage and sweeping the prince from his fighting platform. Eldyr tried to clamber to his feet, but Tullaris sprang forward, hacking at the fallen prince with a madness borne of bloodlust. Eldyr was dead after the second blow -- after the tenth, his corpse was unrecognisable. Seeing Eldyr fall, Tyrion let loose a bellow of rage and charged towards Tullaris. Faced with a new threat, Tullaris ordered his warriors to form up behind the wall of dead and dying charioteers. It was in that moment that the Lord of Murder spoke to him, whispering through the blood that caked Tullaris head to foot. Khaine told his disciple to forget victory that day -- reclaiming the chalice was all that mattered. The Lord of Murder commanded that Tullaris abandon his companions and return home with his prize. And so Tullaris did. In the moments before Tyrion's charge struck home, Tullaris turned and left the battlefield. No Elf, neither High nor Dark, saw him go, for Khaine's battlelust clouded their sight. As Tullaris' ship slid unseen through the waves, he looked back to see Tyrion's army tear through his erstwhile companions. Khaine had fed well this day -- that he had done so at the hands of the High Elves mattered not to Tullaris Dreadbringer. Source * : Warhammer Armies: High Elves (8th Edition) ** : pg. 30 * : Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (8th Edition) ** : pg. 27 Category:Dark Elf Battles Category:High Elf Battles Category:B Category:D Category:T